Hermione Demetria Sophia Carson Evans
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: Summary: Hermione Granger is no more, enter Hermione Demetria Sophia Carson Evans, daughter of Henry and Rose Evans, youngest sister of Jacob James Evans 'Jake', Petunia April Evans being the eldest, twin sister of Lilliana Anastasia Rosalie Evans 'Lily, their brothers Jayden Corey Milo Evans & Seth Cameron Lucas Evans. Summary is inside.


**Hermione Demetria Sophia Carson Evans**

 **Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is no more, enter Hermione Demetria Sophia Carson Evans, daughter of Henry & Rose Evans, 4th eldest of six children. Jacob James Evans 'Jake (OC) with his twin sister Petunia April Evans would be first, then Lilliana Anastasia Rosalie Evans 'Lily' her twin sister, then there's their youngest brothers Jayden Corey Milo Evans 'Jay' (OC) and his twin brother Seth Cameron Lucas Evans (OC); yes there's three set of twins within the family being 2 years apart from one another; it would seem they're a normal family to everyone but, what they didn't realize was that they're all hiding a secret. Find out who Jacob, Hermione, Lily, Jay and Seth meet in Hogwarts and what adventures they have and become for Hermione growing up a whole different new era [alternate time] …**

 **There will be love, loss, relationships growing, friendships being tested collided between different houses being enemies for generations and families relationship between siblings growing farther apart, secrets that were hidden that are about to be reveal for Hermione and her twin sister Lily that would change everything that would be a strain between the relationship between Hermione and her family against Petunia… who is the only one who doesn't have magic… but, would it change their relationship from best friends to estrange sisters… maybe but, despite how they're not as close as they used to be… Hermione still loves her sister Petunia which the feeling is mutual deep, deep, deep, deep in Petunia's bitter soul—after all they made a promise a long time ago they never break promises … until now..?**

 **I also decided to add Newt and Theseus Scamander into the mix while switching Rolf Scamander as Newt and Theseus Scamander's grandfather who married Tina Goldstein in the 1920's while Newt and Theseus would be the ones be friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Hermione Evans, her twin sister Lily Evans with a few others since they're both going to be in a relationship—and it won't be just the two of them being brothers they'll have youngest siblings who are quints who are going to be the best friends with Jay & Seth Evans being Hermione, Lily & Jacob's little brothers and Theseus will be 3 years older than Newt instead of 5 years so Theseus will be one of Jacob's best friends since childhood along with their siblings being best friends? hmm… let's see what happens … don't forget to R/R. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**

 **Prologue**

The neighborhood of Paddington, London would look as an original neighborhood, simple outside of the Evan's household, one can see nothing out of the ordinary in the normal neighborhood but, no everyone would realize that it's mixed with both magical and non-magical families to keep their secrets to the grave. Well, the Evan's families are one of the them not a lot of people would realize they're not normal but, for Henry and Rose Evans it wasn't like that at all.

A familiar grave stone path which parted with an emerald green lawn identical to the neighbors lead straight to an average arched doorway. An oak stood tall and proud at the front of the garden which blocked one's view of this two-story house and the one next-door and left dappled sunlight on the grass below, making the springtime daisies and sunflowers seem even brighter.

The small steps to the porch were barely noticeable yet the porch itself was a tad boulder of dark navy blue. It's wood, wooden railing painted a pleasant ocean blue that complimented the light gray glasses of the wooden door. It would seem quintessential family home that would fit a large family. if only were to inquire about the comings of Number 36, the response would seem mundane.

If you were to ask one of the neighbors Daisy, known as Ms. Mitchell in her job being a teacher of an elementary school of Liggett Elementary School—she would gleefully gush and recount of every incident she would remember involving the Evan's family, you see Daisy isn't like any other neighbors like the Evan's family she also has magic in her veins. Magic you say… yes? You read right, Daisy is a half-blood witch in her family, being the only one who survived her family were killed during the last war in New York so you can say she instantly changed her name, birth certificates and id's anything you can think of not wanting to stir any trouble from Jasmine Mochi-Young to Daisy Mitchell a muggle name, her old friend who instantly got killed so she decided to use her friend's name to honor her memory as her old friend and her family were also killed that year so you can say everyone that Daisy knew are all dead—whenever she has visitors she would proceed to primp her perm and offer a cup of tea as she informed one of the many tales that involved the resident across the road as they're good friends. She'd subsequently frown when she realized that the family to which was referring was abnormally normal and proceed to prattle on about the devilishly sordid details of her next-door life's Judy Greene.

Despite how Daisy didn't like to gossip, she would go along with the other women in the group who tend to gossips over the Evan's family—Daisy being the godmother of those kids would argue back defending her new fond family, despite how they're not blood related they were practically family to one another and yet—even though she was perhaps a bit invented into the going's on of the local community Daisy Mitchell had witness the growth of the Evan's family but, the mother Rose, who is known as Mrs. Evans kept her pregnancy to herself through the neighborhood as she doesn't socialized with a lot of women into the group besides Daisy, Veronica Scamander 'Ronnie', Emma Swan (OC), Esmeralda Daisy Jones 'nee Swan (Emma's twin sister) with their families around the neighborhood you can say there's two groups that Daisy would socialize with her friends or the ones who think they're better than anyone gossiping over nonsense.

The only ones who knew were Henry and Rose family members who were happily ecstatic with the news especially their children being 1-2 years apart from each other between their birthdays at least some of them anyway while the children couldn't wait to meet their cousins so they can be best friends to one another. Henry and Rose Evans being one of the first families who had magic in their veins they had to keep their secrets away from muggles and didn't know who to talk or trust with this—it was Rose's idea to move back into England so they can be near their families who lived in England as well. Daisy had witness firsthand the growth of the Evans family from the Duo to the family of six children.

The first time Henry and Rose Evans first arrived alone, on a warm spring day but, Daisy known as Ms. Mitchell could tell that the young woman who's gracefully slide out of their car was expecting; you can say Daisy had a sixth sense about these sort of things so she had highly doubted that the beautiful woman was aware of this… or did she? Daisy never did figure it out as she knew the Evan's kept to themselves during those times and highly doubt that her new neighbors were aware that the neighborhood was mixed with magic and non-magic folk at least to the muggles anyway until she realized that the Evans are a magical family but, kept that bit to herself not wanting to expose herself as she knew how dangerous it was in the Wizarding World if they were to find out.

Apparently from what Daisy was told, Henry and his family moved across from America to live in England to be near their families and wanted their children to grow up together. Daisy being the curious person that she was asking them one day when they were having a Sunday Brunch together that weekend the couple answered "Manhattan, New York," Henry and Rose aren't very open to their past, so she left the subject go and never spoke about it since then and didn't want to pry into their business as she didn't want to lose their trust.

Over time Daisy would ask occasionally what New York was like since it's been a long time since she's been in New York; Rose, was very discreet with the details but, did answer her question stating that it was a busy city life as every city but, in the holidays they would hold festivals within the seasons but, wanted to explore, have a new adventures, thus made them make a decision to live in the suburbs to raise a family in England together with their relatives who has children on their own as their son Jacob was what the Evan's was expecting was twins but, that's for a later date.

And indeed Rose Evans was a beautiful young woman, she stood tall and slender with a fresh face and rosy complexion that resembled the clouds above her; you would think she's a model or some sort but, no she wasn't anything like that; Her luxuriously wavy locks flowed down in vivacious curls until they met her uncovered shoulders, the contrast of chocolate to ivory as shocking as her luridly emerald jade eyes if you looked a bit closer that drew Henry to fall hard with the love of his life. Her husband Henry however, seemed as blessed as well that Daisy couldn't help but, get distracted by his tousled brown hair and bronzed skin which shined in the sun. He had an athletic body that stood around 6ft 2" tall and she could tell that he had spent his time at the gym a lot.

The young couple emitted a comforting air of harmony and friendliness, it was obvious that this couple were suburbanites through and through. Daisy however, could tell that they would be heartily welcomed into the community with the little kid they had on the way and the homey detached home across the street; apparently they're expecting their first son as Rose knew the perfect name Jacob James Evans after their father's who happily cried when they both told both in-law's of Henry's & Rose's side of the family.

However, the weeks went into 9 months—apparently Jacob Harrison James Evans decided to arrive two weeks planned—Daisy could remember as it was only yesterday when her first godson Jacob arrived, she had been out in the garden to take off the weeds when the familiar scream of a woman in hellish torture was shriek into the streets. The owner of that fierce cry was soon revealed as Rose Evans, pajama-clad and flushing who was rushing out of their home by a sympathetic and worried husband Henry Evans who carried the baby bag full of clothes, blankets, diapers, bottles, with their toys, etc heading straight to the car which then sputtered to life and speeds off jerkily down Halfpenny Lane—by turning left passing Daisy's house as she hoped to the hospital she had a feeling that little Jacob is arriving quite soon after hearing that Henry called Christopher, Rose older brother with their family to meet them at the hospital form the other side of the town.

Within the week later the Evans family hosted a small gathering where they proudly proclaimed the birth of the twins—yes twins a boy and a girl—apparently their unknown daughter was hiding this entire time who knew… Jacob Harrison James Evans born in August 12, 1957 in 12:00 p.m. exactly then there's their baby girl Petunia April Evans who arrived 15 minutes after Jacob at 12:15 a.m. in the morning; Henry and Rose were surprised by this notion but, were happy that their first children being twins are happily healthy boy and girl. Their friends and family were invited to this gathering much to their surprise most of the neighbors weren't aware of the Evan's family extended rooms as they kept their lives quite private—Daisy however, happily attended as she's invited to the event and wasn't a bit surprised but, made it seem she was surprised by this thought and felt fortunate for the opportunity to change into someone new. Jacob, however looked exactly like their father Henry, his dark brown hair and features the only difference was that he had Rose jade emerald eyes as it would sparkle under the sun then looked at his sister, his twin Petunia April Evans who also got her looks from their father, who inexpertly as a surprise for both parents.

They both conversed with the new parents, learning of the horrifying pain, Jacob and Petunia's mother had suffered and her plans to never have children again but, Daisy could tell that her new friend Rose, she knew from the look in the lovely woman's eyes that there would be more children to come. How many only time can tell but, she's being hopeful. She could tell that her friend Rose Evans loved her children to bits especially Jacob as he's a mama's boy but, can get into mischief like his father Henry, she smiled at her new friends as they two women chatted away when Henry and Rose Evans proclaimed to Daisy in low tones if she wanted to be the godmother to their children Jacob James Evans 'Jake' and their daughter who's Jacob's twin Petunia April Evans in their baptism within two weeks late August that summer it took about 20 seconds to realize what they both asked her and answered that she'll be deeply honored to be their godmother to the children which left them to be quite happy that she accepted.

Of course, Jacob and Petunia had other godparents as well through their friends and family but, Daisy was an acceptance because she was their first friend who welcomed them into the neighborhood and trust her with their children despite how they didn't know each other long they just felt she's a trustworthy, friend to them and wouldn't have a doubt about it. Safe in her bungalow, Daisy watched the twins Jacob and Petunia moved from bundle to pram to crawling and finally standing in their own feet; Jacob who was already talking, walking and running proud gleefully happy being the leader while his twin sister Petunia was bound to follow causing the grownups to laugh as they took many pictures from the past two birthday parties on both children. By then Jacob and Petunia turned 3 years old that's when another prediction of hers came true.

From this announcement, the Evans had attempted to accommodate a plethora of relatives, colleagues and friends in their medium-sized home to celebrate additions to their family. Lily and Hermione Evans who were born in April 10, 1960—who arrived two weeks early Lilliana Anastasia Rosalie Evans 'Lily' born in April 10, 1960 at 12:00 a.m. then her twin sister Hermione Demetria Sophia Carson Evans 'Mia' born in April 10, 1960 12: 12 am exactly 12 minutes later—another set of twins in the Evan's family much to everyone's surprise but, are excited to extend their family.

These darlings were astonishingly beautiful, even as infants and their appearances had made a stamp on who met them. There was obviously not identical except the color of their hair was different. Hermione had brown hair like their father Henry while Lily had their mother's red hair with green jade emerald eyes. The one they named Lily was gorgeous with auburn red hair that had grown rather quick, a cute button nose and strikingly inquisitive jade emerald eyes that sparkled just like their mother's. Those emerald orbs were also found on Hermione's who was a tad smaller than Lily, yet her eyes seemed to express such pure naivety and optimism that it was hard to look away. Her soft baby curls were a burnished auburn and shone in the springtime sun. They were wild, spiraling and rambunctious, yet they did not form a bush, rather a made of red that framed her equally cute face.

By the time Lily and Hermione turned two years old, their oldest siblings Jacob and Petunia turning five years old that incoming August in their summer break they'll be in vacation to celebrate their birthday in a Disney Cruise with their family and friends, however Jacob being the only boy in their family he wanted the most was having a little brother to play with that neither of his parents realize that his birthday wish was about to come true through magic.

It started in spring break their auntie Olivia 'Liv' and her twin sister Maddison 'Maddie' youngest sisters of Henry's with their families who came to visit the Evan's family after coming back from their vacation in Greece— apparently the twin's genes comes from both side of Henry and Rose's family who suggested they go on a family cruise for their 10th wedding anniversary with a family reunion, Jacob's & Petunia's 6th birthday all in one since they'll be away the whole summer so it was perfect timing to get away for a vacation in a cruise it was perfect planned for Jacob and Petunia's birthday in a Disney Cruise in advance thanks to Rose brother Ben who works there so it was perfect for the kids celebrating within the family.

However, that was before Rose Evans learned that she was 3 ½ months pregnant after eating odd food dishes that she doesn't usually eat mostly Italian Fettuccine Pasta as she's been craving and haven't been feeling well, that was until she called her friend Veronica 'Ronnie' who asked her curiously when was the last time she had 'period' which left Rose to furrowed her eyebrows rethinking which was odd—because last time she missed her period was when she was pregnant with the two set of twins daughters.

Rose paled and swore under her breath, grabbed her jacket and purse, drove her car with her friend accompany her heading to the drug store with Veronica rushing after her friend who grabbed at least 10 pregnancy tests and it came all positive again Rose swore under her breath in French; this was before Henry learned about the pregnancy since she wasn't showing that time at least in her first thought until she went to the doctors who confirmed that she was 2 ½ months pregnant unexpecting another set of twins.

When Rose heard the news she couldn't help but, pout with a tiredly sigh, Veronica however was happy for her friend and couldn't wait to meet her soon to be godson or goddaughter who so far has two boys. Theseus and Newton Scamander who are Hermione, Jacob, Petunia and Lily's friends since they grew up together throughout the neighborhood.

By the time Henry learned about his wife showed pictures of the her doctor's appointment with the ultrasound hologram expecting another set of twins, he was stunned, gawking at his wife Rose dumbstruck then did the mental math inside his head and well there you go—it took another ten seconds that Henry beamed happily twirling his wife then turned to his kids Jacob, Petunia, Lily and Hermione who seemed excited about the news. Jacob and Henry hoped to be boys as they needed boys in their family while the twins Lily and Hermione along with Petunia hoped it would be a girl although Petunia claimed she didn't mind either one so it was a draw everyone who learned the news were happy for the family that Henry insisted to add two extra bedrooms into their homes with the help of his brother in-law's Holden, Diggy, Ranny and Logan's help so they made plans on how the bedrooms would look like and started to extend their bedrooms constructions under six months.

By Rose Evans next doctor's appointment she was now 4 months and 2 weeks along she and her husband Henry decided to tell everyone their news as their expecting another set of twins but, haven't found out about the sex of the twins yet since it's still early. Apparently during their family vacation, they invited their family friends—as they grew up together with their children of their own so they're close for their children to play with while Ranny—Henry's brother in-law suggested to spend some quality time with his wife Rose 'alone' time which Henry seemed to get the hint right away and once again Daisy's predictions came true. Nelson, Diggy and Holden also seemed to get the hint as well as they wanted to spend some alone time with their wives Grace, Maddie and Liv while Joey—Holden's brother-in-law would watch the kids with their uncle Parker his brother in-law.

Later that week that was until their aunts Olivia 'Liv,' Maddison 'Maddie', Zoelle 'Zoey', Chelsea, and Grace were expecting a baby much to everyone's shock so you can say Rose (Mrs. Evans) wasn't alone being pregnant with the group; their husbands Holden, Diggy, Logan, Ranny, and Nelson twirled their wives while their children were happily cheering as they couldn't wait for their unborn sibling. By the time Mrs. Evans reached her 2nd trimester apparently much to Rose and Henry's shock apparently, this time they're expecting two boys who instantly told their children by next May, Jacob however was so excited to see his new fond brothers and couldn't wait to play with them and teach them about sports.

Everyone was excited especially Jacob who couldn't stay patient about the whole thing, after promising themselves that they're going to have a close relationship being best friends together and be there for each other no matter what; as for their uncle Holden and auntie Olivia 'Liv' they're expecting triplets all girls which was a first since they had a full house of boys that their auntie Olivia squealed happily as she couldn't wait to dress her little girls and go shopping. Their auntie Maddison 'Maddie' are expecting twin boys as they have a full house of girls, their auntie Zoey had a mixture of both boys and girls that left her husband Logan to faint much to everyone's stunned expressions that they managed to wake up the poor bloke—quintuplets 'quints' much to everyone's surprise three boys and two girls, finally their auntie Grace and uncle Nelson they're expecting quadruplets (four babies) two girls and two boys yes, it's a huge celebration within the Evan's family household.

Their last vacation was in Hawaii in late February where the expected mothers were having a beach tan at their families gathering during their vacation; they'd take pictures, videos, of every event to create more memories to add in their photo albums. Rose, warned her husband Henry that it was the final time they're having children; six children are enough causing her husband Henry quite nervous with a sheepishly smile kissing his wife Rose assuring her that he's fine with it while the rest of their families friends just laughed while their children tilted their heads all confuse wondering what's so funny with their parents but, they shook it off as it was an adult thing causing the kids to shrug playing with their toys.

"I was being serious Henry I'm done having another baby after this—six children are enough for me," Rose pouted at this "As much as I love having children …I'm fine with six children that's my limit got it," she scolded her husband.

"I know luv," Henry murmured kissing his wife on the forehead.

Although it gave their aunts Olivia 'Liv', Maddison 'Maddie', Zoelle 'Zoey', Chelsea and Grace telling their husbands the same thing as they have a big family as it is causing their uncles to nod in agreement as they felt the same way as they're a big family as it is. By the time it nearly reached to their brother's Jay and Seth's due date in May, Lily and Hermione just turned 4 years old a week ago in April, Jacob and Petunia were still 6 years old but, will turn 7 years old until August but, Jacob wasn't paying attention to his birthday waiting very impatiently for their little brothers to arrive.

Yes, he's that impatient—that was until their little brothers decided to arrive 2 ½ weeks early than expected like their siblings before them apparently it seems to be a tradition within the children—Jayden Corey Milo and Seth Cameron Lucas Evans born in April 27, 1962, Jayden Corey Milo Granger 'Jay' arrived in 11:50 p.m. exactly then 13 minutes later Seth Cameron Lucas Evans arrived in 12:03 am exactly being their new family members, their brothers Jayden 'Jay', Seth with their mother Rose were doing just fine—two weeks later the Evan's family decided to have a welcome party where the newest members Jayden Corey Milo and Seth Cameron Lucas Evans were born.

The youngest sons Jay and Seth were only two weeks old who inherited their features from their father Henry like their older brother Jacob did, their features, eye shape, hair color tousled brown hair and bronzed skin which shined in the sun like their father Henry as a child with a button nose but, the only thing that hasn't changed was their eyes—just like their mother Rose the emerald jade green eyes. Everyone in their family except Petunia who inherited their father's blue eyes while her siblings inherited their mother Rose emerald jade green eyes. You would think they'd be like Henry as a child just like their older brother Jake except their eyes as their mother the same jade emerald eyes. Daisy smiled at the newest bundles of joy; the past three years kept the Evans very busy after that going to school, hanging out with their friends, projects, talent shows, going to carnivals, fairs, etc it made everyone in the family quite busy because of it.

While everyone celebrated the boys' arrival, have their baptism etc to celebrate seeing the new bundle of joys. Petunia however would smile once everyone gives her presents, Jacob would smile proudly as he gave his little brothers hot wheels cars and adopted three dogs—a Dalmatian named Pongo, which was Hermione's dog, then there's a Yorkshire Terrier name chuchi, that was Lily's and a Border Collie name Natsu as it was Jake's presents to his sisters originally he was going give Petunia the dog but, she didn't want a pet instead she wanted jewelry so that's what Jake got her and kept the dog so they would walk their dogs, take care of them etc and protect the children when they smell danger—it was Jake's idea at the time while their sisters Lily and Hermione would smile brightly cooing over their little brothers.

Within those summers the Evan's family children grew up beautifully especially the girls who has their mother Rose gentle touch and protectiveness every night in their bedtimes their parents would always tell them stories about a big castle about wizards and witches that left the Evan's children fantasized about wanting to go there one day not realizing that it could come true when Jacob and Petunia turned 10, the twins Lily and Hermione were 8 years old and their brothers Jayden and Seth were 6 years old; the family were planning on going on a trip to Disneyworld for a month in America and Jacob invited his friends to come along with them who brought their families along with them (a/n: Jacob Harrison James Evans and Petunia April Evans are born in August 12, 1958 then Lilliana Anastasia Rosalie Evans and Hermione Demetria Sophia Carson Evans are born in April 10, 1960 then Jayden Corey Milo Granger 'Jay' (OC), and Seth Lucas Cameron Evans being the youngest April 27, 1962—three set of twins two years apart from each other I just thought I give you a heads up on each of the Evan's family birthday—it didn't show Petunia's birthday in the internet so I just made it up… as for the other siblings Jacob, Seth, Jay I own them as for Hermione being an OOC's character—I decided to have Hermione Granger as Lily's twin sister just to twist the story a bit and wanted them to have a big family instead of just Lily having Petunia as her older sister but, with brothers too)

In the Evan's family household so every year their birthday would come up they would have a huge celebration around the neighborhood as everyone were friends with one another at least to the Evan's children anyway it was bound to happen. Jacob and Petunia being the 2nd eldest among their cousins then Lily and Hermione being the youngest toddlers would play with their cousins Nik, Zander, Logan, Chris, Chelsea, Rachel, Rebecca, Jacob, Elizabeth, Tobias, Benjamin, Alexis, Anthony; yes, I know it's a huge bunch but, considering it's a huge family neither of the parents were surprised how close they were.

It was tradition within the Evan's family to go in vacation but, that was when everything changed for them—Jacob Harrison James Evans got letters from being accepted to four magical schools from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts, Salem Academy of Magic in Washington, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland and Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan; Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was where their parents Henry and Rose Evans fell in love in their 5th year when Henry and his family who went to Hogwarts and graduated by fleeing to America to change their names although they were both stubborn and didn't want to admit their feelings until the middle of their school year became a couple and fell in love and both graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America.

Their children had no idea about magic or that it exist but, they were seen doing odd things when they were little whenever they hung out with Newt and Theseus Scamander during their summer vacation but, whenever they're around people outside their families Henry and Rose would be the ones to make it seem it wasn't a hallucination or anything—afraid that they'll be coming back to the Wizarding World after all it was quite dangerous back in the day… they didn't want either of their children to witness the horrors that they went through… it was one of the reasons why they fled away to America by changing their names from Ashwood their original name to Evans a muggle name that Rose thought it would fit for them as the name Evans was Rose childhood best friend as a child before he was killed by Voldemort himself thus giving the name 'Evans' to remember him. Henry and Rose both agreed that they'll do anything in their power to protect their children even from the war.

Henry and Rose both discussed this in their bedroom putting a silence charm while their children were asleep if their children were to receive a letter from any magical school, they're hoping it would be Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America instead of Hogwarts or any other magical school all over the world, they both agreed to tell their children the next day as a family telling them the truth by telling them how they're purebloods, not muggles and how they really fell in love… in a magical school Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whenever they do magic inside their household their parents would try to keep it away from noisy neighbors not wanting to reveal a lot of things.

By the time it was Henry's and Rose wedding anniversary being together for 12 years after they graduated from Ilvermorny before they decided to have a family—by then they were getting used to living in America for a short time knowing it will be a long while until they go home to England and stayed with Rose older brother Ben household manors for the time being until they found a place to live in England where they found a home of their own. Henry and his wife Rose both looked at each other with worried looks seeing their children's reactions but, it would seem that Jacob, Lily, Hermione, Jay and Seth were all fine with it except Petunia who didn't seem to believe since she wasn't seen to do odd things unlike her siblings which left her to be confused by this then grew angry and made a childish tantrum over it by stomping upstairs to get ready for her friend's sleepover that weekend for her birthday.

Jacob, Lily, Hermione, Jay and Seth looked confuse over their eldest sister Petunia's behavior, Jake being the eldest had a feeling his twin sister Petunia felt left out as she doesn't have magic unlike them and kept it to himself; he had hoped that everyone would have magic but, for some odd reason Petunia doesn't have magic—so that discussion haven't been mentioned within the household after explaining their children that they can do magic inside their house since it's hidden under the Ashwood name after explaining why they had to change their names that time since the Ministry can't detect any accidental magic since it's under the Ashwood Manor properties in a muggle neighborhood and kept their secret to the grave until now—when their eldest son Jacob Harrison James Evans received his letter to prove that there is magic is real—four letters from magical schools to be exact so it was a hard decision for young Jacob Harrison James Evans.

However, a year later around June when Jacob and Petunia graduated from 5th grade, Jake promised to spend as much time with his two best friends since they had 2 ½ months before they head back to their home town in Tokyo, Japan as much as possible but, that was before Jake learned that he was going away to a boarding school and received his letters—all four of them before Jacob and Petunia's 11th birthday from four magical schools that it's going to change everything between the Evan's family especially his sibling relationship with his twin sister Petunia he never realize he was about to make the hardest decisions in his young was that summer that Jake claimed he wanted to spend his last days with his two best friends before they head back to Tokyo, Japan not realizing they're going to the same school.

Obviously, in his family were ecstatic and overjoyed with happiness over his letters as they knew about magic being a pureblood family but, neither of them realize that it would change everything within the family as he received not just one letter but, four letters and it was a rather hard decision for young Jacob but, decided to go attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan a private boarding school that no one knew except to those who are familiar in the Wizarding World especially his youngest siblings Lily, Hermione, Jay and Seth Evans but, there was one sibling… their eldest sister Petunia, being the twin of Jacob wasn't; hers was the opposite as she felt quite confused as why she didn't have her letter and yet her twin brother did; it made her quite bitter not realizing that the rest of her siblings will receive theirs when their time comes and change their relationship from being best friends to strangers...

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **This is just the beginning… of the story I decided to skim a few things and make the introduction short and start from there. I hope you enjoy this story ^_^**


End file.
